1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thread holder and to a rapier weaving machine with a thread holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thread holders, so-called bolt clamps, are known. In one kind, one holding member is firmly connected to the other holding member. In a different kind, one holding member is arranged movably on the other holding member, with the one holding member being prestressed against the other holding member by means of a spring and the holding force being determined by the spring; or the holding members are movable relative to one another in the longitudinal extension. These thread holders have the disadvantages that a change in the cross-section and in the width of the clamping gap either takes place against the force of the spring, whereby, for example, a thread is relatively strongly stressed, or is not possible and is not provided, as a result of the arrangement of the holding members, since the thread is damaged when being introduced.